The disclosure relates to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to data analysis using computer systems.
Case-workers, business-process analysts, and others need to inspect large sets of process-traces, and to form meaningful subsets of them, for study. However, the number of traces to be inspected, and the amount of data in each one, is so large that the task of inspection and aggregation into subsets is very hard.